


Odd Bedfellows

by Natsume Gekka (athenianAcolyte)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bukkake, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenianAcolyte/pseuds/Natsume%20Gekka
Summary: “If you’re that worried about having experience, you can come over to my house for practice.”Tsukishima had said the words so casually that if anyone else was passing by at that moment they would’ve thought the other boy was just offering to teach Hinata how to cook or practice his Portuguese before leaving for Brazil.No one would be the wiser that Tsukishima was inviting Hinata over for casual sex.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue: An Immodest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter fic, and it's going to be smut. It's all going to be self-indulgent, so I'll be playing with this very fast and loose. I've tagged this as PWP, but this might have something resembling a plot at some point? Tags will be updated with appropriate content as I get there. 
> 
> Prologue contains no smut, but chapter one will be released very soon after. From there, I can't guarantee a regular schedule, but I'll aim for something.

It starts as a normal evening for the Karasuno boys’ volleyball club. Practice has just wrapped up, and Captain Yamaguchi is currently directing the first years in clean-up of the gym for the night. This leaves the third years and a few second years to mill about and chat.

One such duo is none other than Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shoyo.

“Aaaahh… I can’t believe graduation is coming up so fast! I still feel so unprepared for Brazil…,” Hinata complains. 

“If you’re going to keep whining about it, then don’t leave until you actually feel ready,” Tsukishima replies, his annoyance with Hinata unconcealed. 

Their banter has become an almost tradition at this point.

“But if I do that, I’ll never leave!” Hinata exclaims, throwing his hands up over his head. 

“Besides, I’m sure it’s just nerves! I think I understand enough Portuguese already-”

“You’re welcome,” Tsukishima mutters quietly.

“-and I think it’s just the culture shock…,” Hinata trails off.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at Hinata’s suddenly quiet behavior. The shorter boy’s eyes dart around the gym nervously, before lowering his voice to a whisper.

“Tsukishima… did you know Rio is the most sexually active city in the world?”

“And?” Tsukishima asks in an unimpressed voice.

“And? And?! And what am I supposed to do when I get there?! What if a girl hits on me or… or… I start dating a girl. And then we finally do it… and it’s just… I’m… blaaarrrgh!” 

Tsukishima knows he’s been friends with the smaller middle blocker for too long when he understands what Hinata means with his weird sound effects.

“Are you telling me you’re worried about being sexually inexperienced when you go to Rio?”

“Maybe…,” Hinata admits sheepishly.

Tsukishima laughs loudly and unabashedly at Hinata’s expense. Hinata takes a swig from his water bottle to hide his pinkening cheeks.

“If you’re that worried about having experience, you can come over to my house for practice.”

Hinata does a spit take.

Tsukishima had said the words so casually that if anyone else was passing by at that moment they would’ve thought the other boy was just offering to teach Hinata how to cook or practice his Portuguese before leaving for Brazil.

Hinata can feel his face heat up to almost feverish levels. 

The words actually catch Tsukishima himself by surprise. Not that his red-headed teammate needs to know that. But they’ve grown so familiar over the years that it becomes harder to fluster Hinata these days. Tsukishima has taken to saying whatever comes to his mind to try to rile up Hinata.

Offering casual sex to Hinata seems to have gotten the desired result, and Tsukishima is relishing the other boy’s indignity.

“Huh? What?! What did you say?!” Hinata screeches.

“Was I not clear?” Tsukishima says with a quirk of an eyebrow. 

“Perhaps I should put it in terms you’d understand: if you’re so concerned about being an inexperienced virgin when you go abroad, you can come over to my house to fuck sometime.”

Hinata’s mind blanks out. He struggles to string together a coherent response - somewhere between wanting to scold Tsukishima for using vulgar language, indignation at being called a virgin, and an actual response to Tsukishima’s offer. Instead, all he manages is:

“I... no, what?”

Tsukishima smirks, but it’s not his usual condescending one. It looks darker and - Hinata thinks it’s just his sex-occupied brain - seductive. He has to be doing it intentionally, Hinata reasons with himself. There’s no way in hell that Hinata could ever find Tsukishima Kei sexy.

“Oh, I guess that was too much for a prude like you. Well, it’s fine. I can go ask someone else. Perhaps one of the first years would be interested in-”

“Wait!” Hinata yells. Tsukishima turns around, the barest hints of a smirk on his face. The whole situation is laughable really. There’s no way Hinata would take him up on the offer. It’s all to get a rise out of him. At least, that’s what Tsukishima thought.

But then Hinata had to go and actually take him seriously. 

“I just… it won’t count as a first time if it’s with another guy, right?” Hinata stutters out.

Tsukishima stares blankly at Hinata for so long that the shorter boy wonders if he’s said something weird. Now the atmosphere around them has turned awkward. Tsukishima knows it would be easy to simply say it was all just a joke, and make a jab at Hinata’s intelligence.

But Tsukishima can’t help but wonder how far he can push this.

With a click of his tongue, Tsukishima breaks the tension and puts on his best nonplussed face.

“Is that what your little head was getting worried about?”

“Shut up,” Hinata replies, trying and failing to will the blood away from his face.

“Fine,” Tsukishima says, grinning with a particularly wicked edge.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything more than just getting more sexual experience. Does that sound fine to you?”

“Huh?”

  
Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“If you don’t want any of it to count as a first time because it’s with a guy, then fine. It won’t. You can just say it was all just experimenting.”

Hinata mulls Tsukishima’s words. His logic sounds fine; it won’t have to count because it’s all just teenage experimentation, right? He’s just getting some experience with a friend so that he can be good when he finally meets someone that he likes.

“So like friends with benefits?” Hinata asks.

“It’s exactly friends with benefits,” states Tsukishima. “So, what do you say?”

Hinata looks at Tsukishima’s proffered hand contemplatively. Gingerly, he takes Tsukishima’s hand in his own and shakes it.

“Okay,” he replies quietly.

“Tomorrow at my place then. Right after practice. I won’t wait for you if you decide to goof off with the King again.”

Tsukishima turns away from Hinata without another word. 

Unbeknownst to Hinata, Tsukishima is barely suppressing the urge to start laughing again. It’s all so ridiculous. But it’s a win for him no matter what. If Hinata decides to chicken out of their friends with benefits arrangement, then Tsukishima has something to tease him about. But if Hinata somehow wants to go forward with it… well, it’s been a while since Tsukishima has gotten any. Plus it might be fun to teach someone the ins and outs of sex. 

_ Perhaps that’s why Kuroo enjoys the mentorship thing so much _ . 

At the thought of Kuroo, Tsukishima’s face darkens. That’s the last person he wants to be thinking about in that kind of context. He pushes thoughts of the rooster-haired man out of his head and focuses on how to prepare for the next evening.

Back on the court, Hinata stands dumbstruck at the events that had just occurred. Part of him wonders if he’s just had a weird daydream. But from the corner of his eye he can see Yamaguchi staring at him with concern etched on his face. Yamaguchi’s gaze quickly shifts between Hinata and Tsukishima, and it looks like he wants to speak to either one of them.

But if Yamaguchi had anything he wanted to say, it’s quickly abandoned once an errant volleyball sails in front of his face. He yells at the offending first year for not cleaning up. 

And just like that, Hinata is broken out of his trance. He scurries away to the clubroom to change. He awkwardly avoids attempts at conversation from his underclassmen and gives a half-assed excuse to Kageyama as to why he doesn’t want to practice any new combo attack tonight.

As he bikes home, Hinata makes a note to himself to look up things on the internet tonight. But with the private browser on, of course. He has some research he needs to get done.


	2. Chapter I: False Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the first time he’s been to the Tsukishima household, but it’s the first time he’ll be there for something other than tutoring. Given the reason for his current visit, it feels so strange to be standing in Tsukishima’s room alone. The walk with Tsukishima was already quiet and awkward. Being inside the house for what feels like a forbidden reason makes him feel like even more of an intruder.
> 
> Especially since it’ll be an evening of awkward firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the first chapter with some smut. I had a lot of help from my beta for this one, who is refusing to be credited.
> 
> Gee, I wonder why.

For probably the hundredth time that day, Shoyo wonders if he’s made a mistake. 

It’s not the first time he’s been to the Tsukishima household, but it’s the first time he’ll be there for something other than tutoring. Given the reason for his current visit, it feels so strange to be standing in Tsukishima’s room alone. The walk with Tsukishima was already quiet and awkward. Being inside the house for what feels like a forbidden reason makes him feel like even more of an intruder.

Especially since it’ll be an evening of awkward firsts.

“Ack! No it’s not!” he chides himself. “It doesn’t count, remember?” 

He nervously paces the length of Tsukishima’s room. Tsukishima had left to shower, curtly stating he’d be back in fifteen minutes. But to Shoyo, it feels like he’s been gone for much longer than that already. With each passing minute, Shoyo imagines a new and even worse situation. 

“What if this is all just a prank?” Shoyo mumbles to himself. “Maybe he’ll come back with a camera and be all ‘Surprise! Can’t believe you’re so horny you’d consider sleeping with a guy…’”

The door swings open and Shoyo’s musings end with an undignified squawk. In steps Tsukishima with a towel around his neck and hair still damp from his shower. 

This isn’t new territory, Shoyo reminds himself. They’ve seen each other in varying states of nudity before - they’re on a sports team after all. He can handle this.

Then Shoyo watches as a single drop of water falls from Tsukishima’s bangs and onto his bare chest. He follows the droplet’s path down Tsukishima’s body, his eyes trailing slowly around Tsukishima’s chest. Shoyo’s not sure why he hovers around there the longest - there’s not much to see after all. It’s just a pale expanse of flat muscle. 

The little droplet travels down Tsukishima’s abdomen, skirting the edge of raised ribs. It continues down the pale flesh, trailing over jutting hip bones before disappearing into, much to Shoyo’s relief, the dark fabric of Tsukishima’s pants. 

He won’t have to worry about seeing  _ that  _ until later.

Shoyo snaps back to attention at the sound of Tsukishima clearing his voice.

“You can stop ogling. None of this,” Tsukishima says, gesturing to himself, “is new.”

“Although,” he says, his lips curling up darkly at the edges, “We’ll be getting there soon.”

He hooks his thumb into the waistband of his pants, suggestively tugging on the clothing. 

Shoyo’s pulse races at the gesture. Then he burns bright red when his mind finally processes Tsukishima’s words.

“I wasn’t ogling!” he shouts. “I was just…”

Shoyo trails off, realizing how ridiculous it sounds to explain that no, he wasn’t leering at his teammate. He was just following the trajectory of a water droplet down his body.

The reality of the situation descends upon Shoyo all at once. Instead of wondering if he’s made a mistake, Shoyo wonders if he can actually go through with it. This is Tsukishima, his teammate and - though tough to admit sometimes - his friend. 

Tall, skinny, not at all pretty, furthest thing from a girl Tsukishima.

The tall blonde frowns at Shoyo, probably confused at his uncharacteristic silence. He studies the smaller boy through squinted eyes before pointing down the hallway.

“Well we’re not doing this until you shower first.”

Shoyo startles out of his thoughts with a jerk before flushing in embarrassment and hurrying past Tsukishima without a word. A shower will do some good, he thinks to himself. It’ll be a welcome distraction from his weird and confusing thoughts.

* * *

The hot water is relaxing on Shoyo’s muscles. Practice was particularly rough today. Of course it had to do with his lack of focus - all of it having to do with where he is right now - but it still stung to have Coach Ukai chew him out as hard as he did. He had Hinata doing receiving drills until his forearms were bright red and stinging. But at least it meant Kageyama didn’t think anything of it when Hinata didn’t want to stick around for extra practice.

But if the water is a salve on his body, it does nothing for his racing thoughts.

He scrubs his head furiously, hoping it’ll somehow erase his anxieties. Instead he’s left wondering how much he should scrub himself off. Then, if it’s rude to use someone else’s sponge on his body… especially down below.

A knock on the door interrupts his thinking.

“Did you drown in there or are you taking advantage of the hot water on someone else’s dime?” Tsukishima’s annoyed voice sounds through the door.

“Almost done!” Shoyo shouts back. 

Technically he’s been done for a while. He’s spent the last ten minutes standing in the hot water hoping it’ll wash away his nervousness. He turns off the faucet and is left shivering in the absence of the warmth.

_ ‘Okay, here it goes,’  _ he thinks to himself as he grabs a towel from the rack and wraps it around himself.

Shoyo tells himself it’s going to be fine. It doesn’t count as an actual first time, after all. Just practicing with a friend. A friend with benefits. To get better at sex.

Right...

Shoyo walks down the hallway with quick steps. Sure, he’s still nervous. But he can’t deny the excitement racing through his body. He’s a boy with needs after all. And even if he is satisfying those needs with a friend instead of a girlfriend, it’s exciting to just do something with his dick that doesn’t involve his own hand.

But as he reaches out to turn the doorknob to Tsukishima’s door, he realizes he has no idea what to expect once he’s inside. He leans his forehead against the door in despair.

_ ‘Should I have bought condoms?!’  _

The last minute thought rages to the forefront of his mind. He briefly considers running to a convenience store to buy condoms (and maybe escape and forget that this whole thing even happened) but the door in front of him swings open.

He falls forward for a brief second before colliding with something warm and… not quite soft, but with a slight give.

“Do you mind?” Tsukishima’s voice asks from above him.

Shoyo backpedals as quickly as he could from Tsukishima’s chest. He can feel the heat from his cheeks flare up to his ears and he swears that Tsukishima is stifling a giggle.

“If this is too much for you-”

“It’s not!” Shoyo shouts. “It’s not, so let’s go do it! The old in-out!”

Shoyo’s not sure where that particular turn of phrase came from. Perhaps it was something he heard his dad say a long time ago. Either way, he’s left conflicted as to whether he wants to slap a hand over his mouth or against his face.

“‘The old in-out?’” Tsukishima asks with a smirk. “Where’d you hear that one? From your grandma?”

“I… well… just… Graaaah!”

Shoyo launches himself at Tsukishima with enough force that they both go tumbling backwards. On the plus side, they land on Tsukishima’s bed. On the down side, they land on Tsukishima’s bed in a  _ very _ compromising position.

Looking down at Tsukishima is a strange way to be viewing the taller boy from. He’s used to looking up to him, due to their massive difference in height. But there he is, sprawled beneath Shoyo with crooked glasses. His towel, the one that was draped around his neck, lies underneath him on the bed, giving Shoyo an unobstructed view of Tsukishima’s chest.

His eyes hover over there for too long once more. It’s flat and pale and pretty unimpressive. Well, except for his nipples. If Shoyo were more of an artist, he might even appreciate the contrast of the rosy nubs against creamy white flesh. Instead, he ends up in a staring contest with the pink buds - which he unsurprisingly loses. It’s probably the only part of Tsukishima’s body that makes Shoyo think he can pull off this stupid arrangement. 

_ ‘What? Why?’ _

Not wanting to deal with the implications of those questions, Shoyo forces himself to pull his gaze away. 

This time he’s met with yet more pink in the form of Tsukishima’s mouth. There’s his tongue, which darts out to lick his lips. Lips that look fuller when Tsukishima bites down on his bottom lip, white teeth contrasting against reddish flesh. What’s more, is the surprised look on Tsukishima’s face coupled with a light dusting of pink across his cheeks that is decidedly… un-Tsukishima like. 

Under normal circumstances, Shoyo would be quick to tease his teammate for the brief moment of being uncool. But Shoyo’s mouth is dry and his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. 

Then Tsukishima clicks his tongue and is back to being his usual asshole self again.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Um… foreplay?” Shoyo ventures. 

“You suck at this already,” Tsukishima deadpans. His expression, however, remains amused so Shoyo thinks he hasn’t completely ruined this yet.

“Well why don’t you show me then!” Shoyo yells before his mind catches up to his mouth. 

Before he can say anything to take it back, Tsukishima has him flipped over so that he’s the one lying down on the bed.

Tsukishima leers down at him with golden brown eyes that look darker thanks to his blown-wide pupils.

“So how do you want to do this?” Tsukishima asks in a low voice.

“Huh?”

“I’m assuming you want to be on top, but if you really want to, I wouldn’t mind fuc-”

“I want to be the guy!” Shoyo declares loudly. 

Shoyo isn’t sure if Tsukishima wants to facepalm himself or slap Shoyo. Either way, he ends up rolling his eyes instead.

“Fine, you’ll be ‘the guy’ then,” Tsukishima concedes with a sigh.

Shoyo finds himself flipped over once more so that he’s on top of Tsukishima again. The other boy then wraps his arms around Shoyo’s neck and pulls him down until their lips nearly touch…

“Wait!” Shoyo screams, pushing away from Tsukishima and scrambling away from the other boy as fast as he can.

“Kissing wasn’t part of the deal!” he shouts, pointing at Tsukishima accusingly.

Tsukishima glares at Shoyo. 

“I thought the point of this was for you to get more experience,” he says as he readjusts his glasses.

“I have experience kissing!” Shoyo says indignantly.

“That’s a surprise,” Tsukishima mutters under his breath. 

“What was that?!” Shoyo blusters.

“I said,” Tsukishima begins in a haughty tone, “then you should know that kissing can lead to sex.”

Shoyo wilts at Tsukishima’s words.

“Most girls enjoy kissing as a part of foreplay,  _ as you already know _ ,” Tsukishima continues, shooting him a cruel grin, “but, we can skip the foreplay and go straight to it like guys do. Your choice.”

Shoyo stares incredulously at Tsukishima. He can feel his face heat up hotter than he’s ever felt it before.

“How… how do you know how girls like it anyway?!” Shoyo asks skeptically. Unfortunately, his voice comes out in such a high pitch that it just sounds unsure instead.

“Because I’ve slept with some.”

Shoyo’s mouth drops. He had known that Tsukishima is popular with girls - he’s heard as much from Yamaguchi plenty of times - but had assumed prior to now that Tsukishima was just plain uninterested in them.

“I… just… I thought…”

“Then stop thinking before you hurt yourself,” Tsukishima says dryly. Then, with a sigh:

“It’ll help if you close your eyes and think of someone else. I won’t even be offended.”

Shoyo snaps his head up at that, staring at Tsukishima as if he’d offer to help him hide a dead body. Shoyo’s eyes scan Tsukishima’s face for any hint of deception. Finally, after several long minutes, Shoyo crawls towards Tsukishima.

“This won’t count?” he asks nervously.

“Of course it won’t,” Tsukishima agrees. 

Shoyo doesn’t know what to make of the smile on Tsukishima’s face, so he closes his eyes and leans down.

At that moment, Shoyo’s mind goes completely blank. Without any thoughts to distract him, he could just focus on the sensations his body is experiencing. Like the soft lips that press against his own chapped ones. He pushes his tongue past those plush, warm lips and into an eagerly inviting mouth. Shoyo moans as Tsukishima sucks on his tongue. 

It all feels so dreamlike. Shoyo worries he might wake up in his own bed any moment, but the increasing heat across his skin - especially down  _ there  _ \- makes him hope it’ll last much longer.

But then Tsukishima starts pushing against Shoyo’s tongue with his own.

He’s not sure what it is exactly - perhaps it’s the moans that Tsukishima lets out, or the strong arms he has wrapped around Shoyo’s neck - but the dreamy feeling Shoyo has fades away to the crushing reality of doing it with  _ Tsukishima _ .

He can feel his member starting to flag because of it.

_ ‘Think of someone else… like Shimizu! Think of Shimizu!’  _ his mind helpfully supplies. 

Somehow the thought of the older girl - his crush from when he was a first year - being underneath him and kissing him back with such passion and making such lewd moans… 

Well, it feels wrong, but it does all the right things to him.

Shoyo mentally apologizes to Shimizu before diving back in, pushing back on the tongue in his mouth. For a while they remain like that, tongues pushing and sliding against each other as they try to force their way into each other’s mouth. Shoyo can feel the spit dribbling down his chin. 

His dick is dribbling a little something of its own too.

Tsukishima is the one to break the kiss, which Shoyo protests with a whine. He tries to ask why they stopped only for Shoyo to take deep desperate breaths.

Oh yeah, breathing is kind of an important thing.

Figuring that Tsukishima might need longer to collect his breath, Shoyo continues down onto the column of Tsukishima’s neck. He tries to remember some of the things Nishinoya and Tanaka have talked about in the club room before they graduated. Things like what girls like during sex and places that feel good. He thinks he remembers the neck being one of those places.

He’s not sure if any of it would feel the same way for Tsukishima, but that’s not really the point of why they’re doing this.

Shoyo licks and leaves butterfly kisses as he travels further down. His suspension of disbelief is almost destroyed when his lips ghost against Tsukishima’s Adam’s apple, but his mind screams at him to think of Shimizu. Instead of freezing up over that spot, he hovers over to the side of Tsukishima’s neck. 

He licks and kisses the flesh there, relishing in the feeling of the racing pulse he feels against his tongue when he finds the pulse point. He starts sucking at the spot. He thinks he’s doing something right when he hears Tsukishima gasp and feels him squirm beneath him. But then Tsukishima pushes him away when he tries to bite down. His teeth painfully clatter against each other.

“No, idiot,” Tsukishima scolds. “You’ll end up leaving a mark there.”

“I don’t see the issue…,” Shoyo mumbles absently, eyes still fixed at the spot in question. Tsukishima breaks his focus with a swift chop to the head.

“If you’re going to leave a mark, at least leave it in a place no one will notice,” Tsukishima grumbles.

As Shoyo rubs his aching head, he mulls Tsukishima’s words carefully.

“A place no one will notice, you say…”

He eyes the area below Tsukishima’s neck, specifically the hollow of his throat. Shoyo grins as he dives back down.

It was just a gentle nip at the collarbone. That’s all it was. But the reaction he gets from Tsukishima makes it feel like it was so much more.

“Ah!”

The sound Tsukishima lets out is much higher than his usual voice. It’s a noise that Shoyo can feel as much as he hears; it sends a chill down his spine and travels straight to his dick. Tsukishima’s arms fly up to attempt to hug Shoyo to his chest, but the other boy ducks out of his grasp quickly. 

Shoyo looks down at the boy below him, all thoughts of Shimizu long gone from his mind. Tsukishima’s face is bright red all over and his glasses are fogged up. Tsukishima turns his head quickly to hide his face, but Shoyo already caught a glimpse of the expression. 

It was the same kind of erotic expression he’s seen girls in porn make.

_ Boys can get turned on like that too? _

The realization has Shoyo’s libido ramping even higher. Forget pretending he’s doing it with a girl. Shoyo wants to find other places that make Tsukishima tick. Things to get Tsukishima making that same face again, shamelessly. Shoyo’s not sure what it is exactly, but there’s something about making Tsukishima look disheveled, needy, and begging for more that has Shoyo  _ ravenous _ .

Shoyo’s eyes travel down to Tsukishima’s chest, eyes focusing on the nipples from before.

As if reading Shoyo’s mind, Tsukishima warns him:

“Don’t you dare.”

Shoyo inhales sharply at Tsukishima’s words. He practically gives himself whiplash jerking his head up to meet Tsukishima’s eyes. There, Shoyo sees a cold anger brewing in those golden orbs. 

Shoyo trembles, but it’s not from fear or nerves. It’s the same adrenaline-pumping thrill when he’s on the court and he’s up against opponents who are bigger and more skilled than he is. 

It’s the heart-pounding excitement that comes from facing down a challenge.

Shoyo’s gaze travels back down to Tsukishima’s chest. The pink nubs just look so warm and inviting. They’re practically begging to be touched and sucked. 

Shoyo meets Tsukishima’s gaze one last time and grins. He licks his lips and dives back down before Tsukishima could do anything.

Tsukishima’s reaction is instantaneous. The blonde boy gives out another cry, just as electrifying as it was before. Tsukishima reaches out for Shoyo again, this time capturing Shoyo’s neck in his embrace. He clings desperately to Shoyo’s head, practically crushing it to his chest.

Shoyo swirls his tongue around the nipple in his mouth, delighting in the gasps and moans Tsukishima lets out at each swipe of his tongue. Shoyo uses his hand to play with the other one and Tsukishima lets out a litany of curse words.

“Sh… shit, Shoyo… Stop it…”

The words fall on deaf ears. So engrossed is Shoyo in his ministrations that he doesn’t hear what Tsukishima is saying, much less notice Tsukishima’s use of his first name.

Just as quickly as it started, it all comes crashing down with a clumsy misstep. 

Shoyo isn’t sure which it was that finally set Tsukishima off. Perhaps it was both actions at once that overstimulated the other boy. Regardless, Shoyo’s fatal mistake occurs when his teeth graze against the nipple in his mouth the same moment he pulls roughly at the nipple in his fingers.

“I said fucking stop!” Tsukishima shouts. He pushes Shoyo with enough force that the shorter boy tumbles backwards onto the bed.

Shoyo lies like that for a couple of minutes, dazed and trying to make sense of the last hour. As his mind starts putting together the pieces, Shoyo lifts his head slowly.

“Hey, Tsukishima, are you-?”

He stops abruptly, not having expected to be greeted by the sight of the other boy’s very erect, very red penis.

Shoyo lets out a strangled gurgle and flops back down on the bed. He then buries his face in his hands, all while suppressing his urge to scream.

“We’re done here,” Tsukishima says suddenly. Shoyo feels the weight of the bed shift and hears Tsukishima’s footfalls.

“Wait, but what about…?”

Shoyo gestures at his own painfully erect penis while pointing at Tsukishima’s own arousal. They’re both going strong, it seems.

“Take care of it yourself,” Tsukishima says, preparing to turn his back again.

“Oh, so you’re just going to walk away like that? So much for having a lot of experience!”

Shoyo claps a hand over his mouth. He’s run his mouth again and it’s going to infuriate Tsukishima enough to ruin this whole friends with benefits arrangement, and he’s probably coming closer right now to tell him that much and maybe even blackmail him and...

Kneel on the floor before him?

Shoyo reluctantly meets Tsukishima’s gaze. There’s a hard, steely gaze that Shoyo recognizes as the desperate stare of someone that wants to meet a challenge. 

“I just figured it would’ve been too much for you to go all the way on the first go,” Tsukishima says. 

“But,” he continues, as he takes Shoyo in his hand, “I think I can let you have this much this time around.”

Shoyo gasps as Tsukishima opens his mouth and takes the head of Shoyo’s dick inside. Shoyo squeezes his eyes shut, the sight already too overwhelming. As Tsukishima licks up and down Shoyo’s length, Shoyo curls a fist into the bedsheets. The temptation to reach out for Tsukishima’s hair is overwhelming. But Shoyo keeps both hands balled up, afraid of ruining the moment once more.

Shoyo closes his eyes again and decides to focus on the incredible sensations running through his body. With his dick encompassed in something warm and wet, it’s enough to cause a building of pressure low in his groin. It’s like he’s being wound up tighter and tighter, just waiting for the moment to let go. At some point, he must’ve started canting his hips, but a firm hand on his hips keeps him from thrusting into that warmth.

It feels hotter, way hotter than before. Tsukishima starts moving his head faster, taking Shoyo deeper. It’s clear Tsukishima has experience because he’s massaging his balls in a way that’s making him groan unabashedly.

Then, all too soon, he feels his climax crash upon him. He cries out as the wave of pleasure spreads over him, flooding him with a warm, weightless feeling. The roaring in his ears grows to an impossible loudness, blocking out all other noise including his own breathing. When he finally comes back to his body, he comes to several realizations all at once.

First, is that at some point during his climax, he had pulled out of Tsukishima’s mouth and came all over his face. Second is that Tsukishima is very angry at this turn of events.

(Third is the fact that it’s actually kind of hot seeing his cum drenching someone else’s face and glasses like that. Even if Tsukishima’s lips are pursed angrily, Shoyo can see how red and swollen they are, knowing they were wrapped around his cock not a moment ago...)

“Next time,” Tsukishima says as he slowly removes his glasses, glaring at the cum-coated lenses in disgust, “warn me before you come all over me.”

“Sorry…,” Shoyo squeaks. “Won’t happen again.”

In truth, he’s not actually all that sorry. Internally, he’s celebrating the fact that Tsukishima said ‘next time.’ Meaning that they’ll be doing this again and that they might actually go all the way then.

Tsukishima just grunts before standing up and mumbling something about taking a shower. Shoyo catches a glimpse of Tsukishima’s spunk coating parts of his lower stomach and right hand. Shoyo isn’t too sure why he flushes at the sight.

“You can stay the night,” Tsukishima shouts over his shoulder, “but I’m setting up a futon for you. This can be a weekly thing, how’s that?”

Shoyo nods in agreement despite Tsukishima not being able to see the gesture. But the taller boy takes the silence as acquiescence it seems, as he turns his head to smirk at the other boy before leaving.

Shoyo flops back down on the bed. It wasn’t full-on sex, but it still felt good. And if that much was good, then actually going all the way must feel great. And then doing it with a girl must be awesome, right? Shoyo contemplates asking Tsukishima what it feels like to go all the way with a girl. But as a yawn escapes him, he decides it’s a question for another time.

And besides, he’s not  _ that  _ interested in Tsukishima’s past sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a newfound respect for smut/erotica writers after writing this. It's tough.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a twitter account. Come find me [@GekkaNatsume](https://twitter.com/GekkaNatsume).


End file.
